


Katakuri/F!Reader: Appreciation

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [46]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Affection, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by anonymous on Tumblr: "May I request a sweet NSFW scenario of Katakuri and a female S/O( who is smaller, but not normal sized)?"
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 101





	Katakuri/F!Reader: Appreciation

When Katakuri had been told by his mother that his bride-to-be was taller than the average human, he’d felt a small sense of relief--well, as much relief as you can feel when you’re being put into an arranged marriage. He had always wondered how he would be able to give Big Mom the grandchildren she desired with any wife that wasn’t a full-blown Giant or a member of the Long Neck or Long Art tribes, but he had been wary when he was told that his fiancee was a human.

After he had met his current wife though, any wariness or worry had seemingly disappeared. ____was certainly tall for a human, but she was still a few feet shorter than him. In order to enjoy their wedding kiss, she had only needed to stand on the tip of her toes for his lips to reach hers. He had been worried about frightening her with his true appearance, but once again she had managed to surprise him once again when he’d found the courage to take off his scarf in front of her for the first time; she looked up at his fangs with awe and her only real question wasn’t how he’d gotten his scars or why he was the only one of his brothers to have fangs...Instead, she’d simply asked in an inquisitive tone whether or not he tended to accidentally bite his tongue whenever he ate. Kata had been taken so off-guard that he was actually speechless for a moment before answering that no, he had plenty of years of experience using his teeth and rarely ever bit his tongue. 

Her reaction had left an odd feeling in his chest, and it was one that would reappear whenever he saw her face or heard her speak. It left him feeling very... _ light.  _ As if he was one of the fluffy pink clouds on Candy Island, where just one glimpse of her would leave him feeling like he was floating above the ground. He wasn’t used to someone being so genuinely kind towards him, except for Brulee. Still, ____ stirred different feelings within him...the kind that he was used to either suppressing because he had more important things to attend do, or that he'd hastily get rid of with his hand when he knew he wouldn't be interrupted. He'd only ever had her in his bed, and he still blushed whenever he thought of their wedding night. 

They had only had sex a few times after that, since Katakuri's schedule as a Sweet Commander left little time to enjoy time to himself--and his wife--outside of his Meriendas. He soon realized that he was a glutton for things sweeter and more indulgent than donuts, and ____ was always eager to join him during his afternoon retreats; the guards around Flour Island were used to seeing Katakuri carrying his bride in his arms to his mochi shrine, with her giggling excitedly and leaving a few kisses along his arms and chest while he nuzzled her neck in return. It was strange to see Commander Katakuri, a man so stoic and steely, being so affectionate with his wife as if they were a pair of lovestruck teenagers. But to ____, this was what Kata was  _ really  _ like; he may be intimidating to the rest of the world, with a face as terrifying as his power, but around her he was as soft and sweet as a teddy bear--and as delicious as the donuts that left his lips with a sugary aftertaste whenever she kissed him.

When he entered the cozy home he shared with ____, his stress from a full day of work melted away the moment he saw her sitting on a chair in the living room, enjoying a book. She glanced up and saw Kata, and she immediately marked her page before hopping off of her set to greet her husband in a hug; when he responded by lifting her off of the floor to return her affection, she let out a small laugh as her feet dangled in the air. “Welcome home,” she said sweetly. “How has your day been so far?”

Kata carried her back to the large couch and eased into the plush seat with a small sigh, and ____ took a seat in his lap. “Long,” he replied. “Pudding’s wedding is still being planned, and with that comes the planning of procuring ingredients for the cake that Mama wants. Cracker, Smoothie, and I just now finished mapping the route our forces will take to ensure we receive supplies from the newest set of territories that were conquered a few months ago.” As he talked, he started to absentmindedly press lightly against ____’s waist and hips--it was a habit he had developed ever since they had married, and he tended to do it more often when he was stressed after a long day of work. 

____ reached up and gently tugged on Kata’s scarf, and he let it fall to the ground next to them now that he was alone with her. One of her hands moved to rest on his thigh, and she mimicked his habit by gently massaging his upper leg. “You sound tired,” she remarked, looking up at her husband’s face. “And even though you’re still as handsome as ever, you  _ look  _ tired too.”

Kata shifted in his seat and had to fight the urge to look away from her; even now, he was still so unused to hearing compliments about his appearance. It left him so bashful that he still struggled to make eye contact with her whenever she did it, even in passing. “I’m...I am fine,” he replied. He had endured longer days of work than this, and he hated feeling tired or drained--especially in front of others. He was the iron wall of Tottland, the one that everyone could rely on. There were rumors that he didn’t even  _ get  _ tired, and when he did he always slept straight on his back so nobody could surprise him. ____ didn’t put much stock into rumors, but she knew for a fact that this one wasn’t true. She pursed her lips a bit at his attempt to hide any “weakness” in front of her, and then a slow smile spread across her face when an idea took root in her head.

____ turned around so that she was facing Katakuri now, and she moved her hand up to gently press against his chest. “You’ve been working harder than usual lately,” she noted, her tone sweet but with a suggestive lilt to it. “I think you deserve a little appreciation.”

Kata cocked his head slightly. “...’Appreciation’?” He was already the highest-ranked pirate in the kingdom aside from Big Mom herself, so even if he wanted to, he couldn't really receive any kind of promotion. Oh, perhaps ____ meant a second Merienda; normally he only enjoyed an additional Merienda on his birthday, but he wouldn't object to it after a long day like this one. His Observation Haki clued him in to what she really meant, and his eyes widened a bit as he saw a glimpse of the future in his mind's eye. "... _ Oh. _ "

His vision came true a second later when ____ dragged the fingers of her left hand along his chest, all the way down to his belt buckle. She leaned forward and kissed the shell of Katakuri's ear, and smiled against his skin when she heard him shiver. When she pulled away, she saw the pink flush to her husband's cheeks and felt his chest heave slightly underneath her right hand. She moved her right hand up to caress his cheek. "You're so cute when you look up at me like that, Kata," she cooed. "All flustered from a few kisses and touches…" 

He placed one shaky hand on top of hers and turned his head to kiss the inside of her hand, he used his other hand to unclasp his belt buckle. She had barely touched him, but he could already feel his pants becoming unbearably tight. He was normally so guarded, so strong and commanding, but he knew that when they were together, he could let his walls down and simply  _ be  _ with her. "You...Don't feel obligated to do this," he replied, biting his lip as he felt her gently rock her hips against him. He always felt guilty whenever she sacrificed her own pleasure for his, whether it was her insisting she'd be fine on her own when he left on voyages for weeks at a time or being so understanding when he had to leave her to attend to his mother's wishes. "I can--"

"Kata," ____ chided gently, moving past his hand to slip his belt off of his waist and curl two fingers around the zipper on his trousers. "I  _ know  _ I don't have to do this." She pursed her lips. "The same way  _ you  _ don't have to be the strongest man in the world all the time." She smirked and used both hands to shimmy his pants further down his legs, biting the inside of her cheek when she saw the tent in his underwear spring out from the black leather that it had been straining against until now. "And besides, I don't need to do this, I  _ want  _ to do this." She slowly made her way off of the couch and onto her knees in a position that was comfortable, and then leaned down to kiss his clothed cock. "I want  _ you _ ." 

Kata bucked his hips forward slightly as he felt ____'s lips touch his member through the thin cloth. "I want you too," he sighed, his fists clenching when she moved to gently tug at the waistline of his underwear, leaving a series of light kisses to his cock until finally releasing his erection and watching it spring out of his trousers. A few thin beads of precum slid down the shaft, and ____ licked her dry lips before bending down to kiss him again on the tip. Kata's eyes rolled back slightly and he let out a soft groan as he finally felt the tip of her velvety tongue brush and flick his sensitive head in between every feather-light kiss from her lips.

____ felt her own arousal beginning to form a comfortably warm and wet slick in between her thighs, and she moved one hand down to play with her clitoris while using the other to gently grasp the base of Katakuri's cock. The two of them moaned in unison, and ____ began to bob her head up and down his sizeable length. She continued to moan, sigh, and practically sing as she played with herself and tasted him; the vibrations from her mouth wrapped around his length left Katakuri reeling, and he began to move his hips in time with her mouth. He couldn't remember why he'd felt so worn-out and stressed earlier. Hell, he could barely string a sentence together as the pleasure and warmth built up and bubbled inside of him. Before he knew it, his gloved hands had moved to cradle the back of her head, guiding her along at the pace he desired. 

____ pulled away for a few seconds to get some air, and the sight of her lips shining with his precum made his cock twitch at the tip. Not wanting to neglect him completely while she took a short break, she continued to stroke him at a slightly faster pace than before. "How close are you, honey?" She let out a breathy laugh and quickened her pace again, relishing in the slicking sound of her hand running up and down his shaft. "From how tightly you were gripping my hair just now, I bet you're right on the edge…"

Kata felt a slight bit of shame and he immediately released the fistfuls of her hair from between his fingers. "I'm s-sorry, love," he murmured. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

____ smiled again and her eyes fluttered a bit as her other hand repeatedly brushed over a particularly sensitive section of her walls. "Ah--No need to apologize, Kata," she replied sweetly. "I love feeling you tugging on my hair like that…" She bit her lip and her smile widened; Katakuri was always easy to tease, but he was absolutely adorable whenever she talked dirty while they were together. "I like knowing just how good I make you feel…" She moved her head up a bit to lick and kiss the underside of his member, and she felt his grip on her hair tighten again. "And I love your cock so,  _ so _ much~"

Katakuri inhaled sharply and involuntarily thrust his hips forward, accidentally shoving himself all the way inside of her for the first time. He immediately tried to move back and apologize for surprising (and potentially hurting) her, but she let out a lewd muffled moan as she squeezed Kata's thigh with one hand and feverishly drilled against her clit with the other.

The pressure inside of Kata coiled and he gave into his desires completely, losing all sense of restraint as he thrust into her at a feverish pace. "Aaah, I love you," he growled, repeating those three words over and over until finally gasping as the knot of pleasure inside of him reached his peak. He murmured her name softly as he felt his cock filling her mouth completely with his seed. A bit of drool fell down his chin as he panted with parted lips, hips still bucking and cock still twitching slightly as he rode out his climax.

____, just now coming down from her own high, moaned once more when she felt a trickle of Katakuri's cum on her lips. She swallowed the rest of his seed, relishing in the warmth as it slid down her throat and added to the wonderful feeling of fullness in her core. Once she felt she could stand, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and climbed up onto the couch to rest in her beloved's lap and rest her head against the crook of his neck in a loving embrace. "I love you too, dear," she sighed, placing a kiss along his jawline. Kata's cock twitched once again from the kiss, and he let out another soft moan. ____'s cheeks felt even warmer, and she smiled sheepishly; she knew how overstimulated Kata could get, and his jawline was one of his most sensitive areas. "Ah, sorry."

He managed to place a slightly trembling arm around her waist and pulled her closer to kiss her neck in return. "Don't be," he murmured, his eyes half-lidded as he gently brushed his lips and fangs against her skin. "Th-thank you for helping me relax, love." He sighed contentedly and put his other arm around her back to cradle her against him. "I know I say it often when we're together, but...I love you."

____ tilted her neck to let his mouth reach more of her as she smiled with closed eyes and gently drew circles against his skin while he did the same with the fingers around her waist. "Love you too, darling," she murmured. It was the last thing said out loud before the two of them fell asleep, their minds hazy and comfortably light as they held one another. 


End file.
